Silent Hill 3: The Tracker on his way
by Rage1
Summary: A writer named Jack shaye comes to the foggy setting of silent hill. Winged demons, Ghostly phenomina, Bloody, Gory. All the good stuff a sequel is made of. Please Read and Review.
1. A lab rat drawn into an Aybss

{I do not own silent hill or silent hill 2. I do not work for capcom and I am not a videogame maker. I write this story only as a sub plot to what could have happened after the events unfolded from silent hill 1 and 2. Pieces of information will be seen in this text from the games themselves or the booklets. There are some MAJOR spoilers here if you did not play either game.}  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the town they called a nightmare. It was a town where reality is the illusion and hell was the reality. Dating back to the early 1800's is when this town first received it's history. Hidden beneath the streets and fused within the houses in this very town breaths the demons of the past. As the mountain town sits, a mash of mysteries weather patterns unfold upon it. "How could it be so?" whispers the civilians caught in the swirl of a demented imagination. How high did the death toll climb? What happened to the thousands missing? Are there survivors? What is it about this town that people are drawn to it so? Every town has its secrets. Some are just darker than others. I recently have interests in the towns dark potential. I took it upon me and my company to investigate. These notes and memoirs will serve a purpose to the cause of this unsolved enigma of life. I researched dozens of newspaper articles from back 7 years ago. Plenty of information to catch up on the town's history. As a paranormal expert and a writer, I'll find the answers and unravel this town's deviance. I'm not so sure on what I find, but I'm sure it'll be worth the trip. J.S.   
  
I pulled the sheet from the typewriter and gazed long at it with pride. I took the pen from my pocket and made a last signature phrase that I wanted to add. I wrote : "Jack Shaye, The human lab rat set forth in the maze of an abyss."  
  
I folded up the paper and wedged it in my green research notebook. Tossing the notebook in the suitcase I had open upon my unmade double bed. I went for the closet in an attempt to find some clean clothes.  
  
  
My wife came into the room. She'd been sore at me ever since I agreed to take this trip.  
  
"You're not leaving, jack!"  
  
She had always been my equal. My spouse through thick and thin.  
  
"You know, as well as I do, that this could be a big break for you and me." ,I reassured her.  
  
I was packing some clothes and a few items for the trip. Just the usual stuff.  
  
Health drinks, in case I got thirsty, first-aid kit, in case I was hurt or bleeding, some Tylenol, my taperecorder, a notebook, 3 packs of Marlboro's, a lighter, flashlight, my tools from when I was a locksmith, and...wait.....I'm forgetting something...  
  
I walked to the closet and flipped the switch. While standing on a box to give me lift, I felt around for the toolbox I kept up there. I felt it's handle and pulled it down. I unlocked it and pulled out the gleaming instrument of destruction. The family gun. It was a berretta that my grandfather used to show me. He used to go on about using the gun only when he needed to. 78 years and never once had he used it. Well, I did.  
  
"No,no,no. What is this now? A gun?" asked my wife with a hint of worrying. "You can't just drive off to that place when you have no idea what's out there. I heard those stories and if you think for a second, that as your wife, I won't convince you not to go, then I think you should have married some hooker without feelings."  
  
"The gun is only in case I run into some unexpected trouble." I shoved the gun in my leather coat pocket.  
  
"Unexpected trouble? Listen to yourself, jack! You make it sound as if you were a man running from the law." My wife was a good kind-hearted soul, but sometimes you hear just too much of a warning. I slammed the suitcase on the bed.  
  
"What right have you to say that! No, I'm not a man running from the law! I might as well be, though! I'm going on this trip and if you want to come with, just say the word and I'll pack your case too."  
  
That had done it over. I knew that my wife still had all those news articles dating back from 1999 to 2002. She wasn't that supersitiscious but when one of her very best friends went to that town and never came back, she wouldn't even step out of the house unless someone forced her.  
  
I hugged her sympathetically. Holding her head in my hands while kissing it.  
  
She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Listen," I said while looking into her innocent eyes of hope. "I've got your love stored deep within my soul. Even if I die, which I won't, not even the devil himself could tear it out. And as soon as I come back, I'll promise to stay back. Don't start doubting my willingness to survive now. Okay, June?"  
  
She agreed as I thought she would. She even helped me out to the car and stuck my suitcase in the passenger seat. She insisted that I take her cross with me. I reached out for it and took it from her soft able hands. I'll never forget that kiss. That kiss she had given me before I drove off, as if to say. "Come back and there will be more waiting."  
  
I heard her tell me. "What kind of a name is silent hill for a town, anyway?"  
  
[fades to black]  
  
[Errie letters start swirling around in a ghostly manner revealing words in a greenish glow]  
  
**Shadow films presents  
  
in association with Grey castle productions  
  
A Rage creation film  
**  
  
Silent Hill 3: The Tracker on his way


	2. The History of the Oak and ships

[Blackness fades away]

[We see a blue ford driving on a deserted road]

"Where were they going without ever knowing the waaaaay....." Fastball's _The Way_ was blaring on the radio and I didn't even notice that I was singing along. My windows were rolled down so that I could feel the gentle breezes siphon through me. Just like they used to when I was a kid. The town was only 2 hours or so away from my place. I was well underway. But I'd have to take a short cut through Brahms, the town right next to it, if I was going to make decent time. Of all the things I've heard about that town. About its past, present,...even future. Supposedly, The whole area in itself was a holy place. Scared ground type of mumbo- jumbo like that. 

But was to be was not to be. Some certain groups were swarming to the dark cause in hopes to complete an Ancient Symbol called _The Mark of Samuel_. The whole rituals were nothing more than a quest for power and evil. To be able to control what you see and how you picture things. Altering ordinary people's perception. I read an article I recovered from an old library about how the main leaders of the cult were sentenced to death or missing. The justice system back then had no sympathy for the wicked. Several 200 members were executed without a fair trail. They had caught them right in the middle of a necessary ritual at the time. They were performing human sacrifices around a huge oak that was a flame and yet still stood. The ritual had to be performed while during a eclipse. The vigilantes marched up on that hill and attacked. They were yielding spears and ropes and had netted everyone they could. Some had died trying to run. Corpses of local missing persons were found at the base of the huge oak. Justice was served but evidently, the cult's dead were cursed. Some 30 townsfolk had planned to shovel all the dead cult corpses and bury them far away. But as they gather all the bodies, the huge Oak's roots gave and made a sickening slap against the bodies of the townsfolk volunteers. To this day, People of the town couldn't believe what happened. Some say it was coincidence, others say a delayed force of nature.....

That spot is now a historical landmark and even has a monument built.

Ever since that one incident. That one incident. It triggered an upheaval chain reaction of sudden curses around the spread of the town. Ships disappearing on their way to the town. How can whole ships disappear? Sturdy boats that carry passengers exceeding the limit. Irony has a strange sense of humor. The spookiest thing I ever read was out of a magazine about a well-designed ship crashing into the town's Harbor. The ship was investigated and searched by the town's finest. Not one single person was on board that ship! How could a crew of hundreds vanish. The strange thing was that everything, the food, life preservers, were all untouched.

People became cautious after that. You'd think they would freak out if they even predicted what happened next. Throughout the late 1900's is when things got weirder. Children going missing from the town. Some were found only to say that they say "Patterns in the sky" and "gleaming red glow coming from the hill".

Today, the town sits waiting for me to arrive. I was still on the road. My anticipation growing with every mile I passed. I saw a sign pass. It had read: **Brahms 4 miles** **ahead.**

I pulled out my tape recorder from my pocket. I had 12 hours of recording time on my 4 small tapes. I clicked the record button and cleared my throat:

"June 19th, 2002. I'm heading towards Brahms on schedule. Its starting to get dark now, so I'll shack up at a motel in this town and make the rest of the road for tommorrow. So far, I've seen nothing to convince me that the town has nothing but bad luck. I'll see what I can retrieve from the locals about it..[*Click] 


	3. Brahm's Rest Easy Motel

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

IFONT FACE="Times New Roman" SIZE=2P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"[The blue ford pulls into a parking space next to The Brahms Rest Easy motel.]/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"[Jack steps out of the car and pulls out his suitcase. He locks his car and makes his way over to the Manager's Office.]/P

/IP ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY" I said to the man behind the desk while putting my suitcase down. /P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"How's it goin'? What can I do for ya, sir? He replied while shaking my hand./P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"Well, I need a room just for the night." /P

P ALIGN="JUSTIFY"/P/FONT/BODY

/HTML

He scrambled for papers on his desk. He pulled out a registration sheet and handed it to me.

"Okay," He began. "I'll need your signature on these four dotted lines...and... print your name on the first line...also.. I'll need to know how you will be paying for this. Cash, check, or credit card?"

"Credit card," I said reaching into my pocket for my wallet. "Do you accept Visa?"

"Indeed we do." said the man cheerfully.

He looked like a good guy. Serious about his business. I slid him my card as I scribbled fast on the registration sheet. 

"And how long will you be staying with us?" he asked.

"Well, that's the problem, I dunno. I might stay for a couple days. I'm a drifter, you might say." I said while still scribbling.

He checked the card and gave me a reciept. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Just be sure to phone the main office when you are ready to leave and we will fill out the papers for the next occupant for the room. You'll be in room 104."

He pulled out a key as I handed him the registration sheet. He was about to hand me my card when he saw my name. Here it comes.

"Hmmm, Jack Shaye..." The bald-headed man whispered as he gazed at my card.

"Jack Shaye. Jack Shaye," He continued. "Oh, I know you. You're that writer. I've read some of your work."

I shyly agreed as he rushed in the back and came back with his copy of one of my books. He placed it on the table and looked me in the eye with envy.

"I read this one twice. I mean, this is really creative stuff you come up with here." he said.

I pulled out my pen ready to sign the book. I turned it around and saw the gleaming red cover with a picture of a lab facility on front. The title read: **The one that defied the judgement of Death **_By Jack William Shaye_. 

"Well, I'm glad to see that You're an admirer. Most people think that my work is slightly dark and gothic." I said while signing. "What's your name?"

"Bill," He replied. "Bill Frankton"

"Okay, To my favorite reader: Bill Frankton" I said out loud while scribbling on the inside cover.

"That's some good writing too," He commented."It sure kept me busy reading during the long boring hours that I work. How did you come up with such work.?"

"Well, thats the thing that people tend not to read-- my summary at the back." I said while slipping my pen in my pocket. "This is based on a true story. I did allot of heavy research on this project." I said while pointing to the book.

The man behind the desk looked at me as if I was crazy then gave out a nervous chuckle. "How could it be so? A city infested with flesh eating zombies?"

"Have you ever been to a place called Raccoon City?" I asked.

"Nope. Can't say that I have. Never been there. And I can't visit there now seeing as how it was blown off the map." replied the timid Bill.

"Why do you think it was blown off the map? It was a research facility that made biogenetic weapons. Living, breathing, killing machines without the machinery. I've read allot about the Umbrella corporation and even tapped into their private files. More research equals more books. And believe me, my editor paid me a hefty sum to write this stuff."

"Wow." Bill gleamed. "So you're like, what, an expert philanthropist or something?"

"Naah. I just write stories based on real live environments." I said dryly.

"Hey, are ya workin' on any new projects or anything like that?" He asked. He sure was interested in my work.

"Well, I really shouldn't say but you seem like a well-versed guy." I leaned over to his ear as I whispered. "I'm working on research for the town of Silent Hill."

He pulled back his head in a snap. "Jesus,man! Do you realize how screwed up that town is?! I've heard so many damn stories about that place. I won't even let my kids move there when they become adults."

He was obviously shocked that I even mentioned it.

"You ain't going there, are ya?" He asked worried.

"Well, yes." I said Shyly.

"Why on earth would you?" He asked in the Its-my-business-to-know tone.

"My editor says he wants me on the field. My last book about raccoon city had good sales but he thinks that Silent Hill would boost sales if I write about it. Then he said that the sales would triple if I went down there myself. Sort of a 'He came back' story. He believes that I'll make it out of that place alive." I said.

"Do you expect to come out alive?" he asked almost sounding like a little confused kid.

"The odds are against me but I just plan my same ole luck. You do nothing and nothing happens. But I packed protection just in case." I said tiredly

"Well....You've got 2 to 1 of getting out of there." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, Harry Mason did survive and make it out of there. He managed to find a road that wasn't damaged and Hi-tailed it outta there. A cop and a newborn baby was with him. He said that he still has nightmares to this day about that town. I read about it in the _Brahms Sheet._" Bill said.

"What about the other fellow that I read about? James sunderland?" I had wanted to know.

"I dunno," Bill said while arranging the keys. "I haven't read anything you'd call 'solid truth etched in stone' but I have heard rumors floating around about him. Some say he murdered his wife while she was dying from a rare disease, Like an early Euthanasia. People say that he left town with a little girl but I've heard quite allot concerning that he killed himself."

"How?" I asked absorbed in these facts.

"Does it really matter?" he asked annoyed. "Well, I might as well tell ya. He drove his car off the road and its probably sitting at the bottom of Toluca Lake. He most likely felt guilty or some shit like that. Poor dumb bastard."

I didn't want to hear anymore. "Yeah, well maybe I'm a little smarter than him." I smiled a nervous grin. Almost afraid that my luck, being how it was, would strike me down like a lightning bolt from the sky.

Bill didn't agree to my unrealistic swing to everything. I thanked him for the info and picked up my case. I turned toward my room and began walking towards it.

"Come back in one piece, ya hear!" he shouted from his office.

He had to say that!

I dug my finger in my pocket and clicked off my tape recorder. I had him on audio and he didn't even realize it. I forced in the key and walked into my new abode. A lumpy bed, bathroom, ugly green wallpaper with a combination of a purple carpet on the floor, complete with cable TV. 

"I should get out more often." I gruffed sarcastically as I closed the door.

"Such friendly people." I muttered while throwing my jacket on the bed.

__


	4. White noises

__

My body felt light. It was like I was floating. I fell hard on street. Got up and dusted off. Why were my clothes different. Somewhere in the distance....I heard a baby scream...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I sprung from my bed in a cold sweat.

I twisted towards the window. Daylight. Thank god there was light outside.

I pulled on my clothes as fast as I could. I walked out the door and locked it.

"Time to do some shopping." I said unenthusiastically to myself.

I hopped in my car and drove down the street. That was the first Nightmare I had had for a while. I never used to get nightmares. Even as a little kid, I slept as if I was rip van winkle making a comeback. I was about to turn the car around and head back when I noticed a shop that wielded a sign that read: **_NEW ITEM JUST IN._**

I walked quietly into the shop. I didn't see anyone so I ringed the bell.

"Hold your horses!" loomed a voice in the back of the shop.

Out entered a man who was old but still kicking. He had a white beard and tiny round-rimmed glasses.

"What can I do for you?" He asked while blinking.

"Um. Your sign said you had something new." I said pointing towards the display window.

The old man looked at me weirdly as if I cracked a joke then made his way to the back. He talked as he entered the backroom. "New isn't the word I'd use. I've had that sign up for a while. I should have specified what Item I had. Others had come in and questioned about it but when they saw it, they just walked away. Didn't give much interest into the little gimmick." I heard boxes shuffling.

I looked around the shop. Must've been a valuable antique shop of some sort. The display windows were flowered with ventriloquist dummies. The strings were way too thick. The display cases had an assortment of jewelry , army figures strategically placed, little guns to huge rifles. 

[Screeeeeech!]

"What the hell was that?" I said while holding my ears. It sounded like a horrible single toned ring. A white noise that should have been left well alone. The old man appeared with a piece of something in his hand. "That's strange." he commented while examining it. He had it wrapped up in a cloth that was probably older than mud. The little box like piece of metal was emitting the sound. The old man found a button and clicked it. The sound stopped. I uncovered my ears and took it from the man's hand.

"That's the first time that thing even made a squeak. It hasn't made a sound for over a year until just now." He commented scratching his head.

I admired the way it gleamed. Have I seen this before? Yes. This was some kinda new paranormal frequency transmitter of some sort. I've heard of them but never knew they existed. How would an old shop wield such a technological instrument ahead of its time?

"Mister? Where did you find this? Do You remember?" I asked while pointing to it.

"Well. Lemme see Now...." He thought. "I was outside my house and I heard this ringing. I saw this shine coming from the beach. I rushed down to it and found this thing washed up in the shore. I tired to receive the sound again but it wouldn't work for me. Maybe it has a sentimental attachment towards you, sonny."

"Yeah, maybe.." I said still looking at it with admiration. "I'll take it." 

I said it without even thinking.

"Anything else?" the old man had asked. He obviously hadn't had much business, so I thought I'd let him have his day.

"I'll take some bullets for my gun and that rifle too." I said.

"Oh, doing some hunting, eh?" He asked cheerfully while retrieving the gun and wrapping it up for me.

"Um. I guess you could say that." I didn't want to lie to him. But my business was _My_ business. He'd read about it later anyway.

I pulled out my roll of cash. "How much?"

He pressed the keys on the register and gave me a total.

"$234.83" he said.

I paid him quickly and rushed out into my car with my new items. Excitement flowed through my veins like a kid in a candy store.

I made my way back to my hotel room and entered.

I whipped out my taperecorder.

[*click] "...I've purchased a new weapon but that's not important. Today, I have obtained the key. It looks like a walkman but is made heavily of metal and circuits. I believe that this is the exact same model paranormal transmitter that James sunderland had. The old man at the shop said he found it at shore. That could mean that it had floated out of the James car as he made his plunge into the lake. The thing looks positively undamaged. But I'm in luck because this is a newer model. I've read details of Harry's Model and it wasn't nearly as technologically advanced as this one is. If any trouble comes now, I'll know it. This will alert me. It'll be my seeing eye dog for danger so to speak. I should write a sample chapter on this handy little machine devices. Anyhow, Tomorrow I question the people in this town on what they think of silent hill. That will be sort of a Rumors and beliefs chapter.....[*Click]


	5. Car Troubles

[ I just want to say that this would have to be my favorite chapter to write of this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as I have writing it. Enjoy! ]

I clicked the taperecorder off. I was in my hotel room , now. Pacing back and forth thinking about tomorrow. I can't believe I was doing this for the sake of polishing off all my debts. But at least I know that June will be waiting for me back home. We should really try to have a kid again. I always wanted a little boy and a girl. Teaching them both morals and wise ways......But I'd never take them to silent hill.

I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a prologue to my trip. I took a glance around and as I thought about it now, it was kinda weird that I was writing about myself and my ventures. As if mapping out my entire existence.

I wrote: The day. The day after this is when I will leave. Leave for that town. That town with the dark soul. Winds, snow, or fog, I do not care. I do not wish to care for I am merly a lab rat out on my way to unlock what has been. The past, present, and future may haunt me. Can't change the past. Expect to live in the present. And beware for the future. I carry with me weapons that are merly simple tools for an overly expanded would-be apocalypse. Fighting to keep my soul? I'd like to think so. I will not stop searching till I find what I want. Corner by rust covered corner, I shall search. I do have fear on my side. But fear fades, and if not, Than I will be damned. 

I woke up the next morning. Well, it wasn't morning. The sky seemed a hostile gray above this town. I packed up all my things. I didn't have enough energy to steal the shampoos or towels. My journey wasn't a mediocre thing like that. I took my gun and shoved it in under my beltline. "Damn, never knew these things were so damn uncomfortable." I took my flashlight and paranormal tracker and placed it in my pocket. I locked the door behind me and crossed over towards the manager's office. He made some beleaguering comments to me as I filled out the form saying that the room was free again. I hopped into my blue ford and jetted off....

The road seemed to stretch on forever. Not one single living soul was driving on this road. I wasn't sure if I was on the right road or not. I hadn't seen any signs. Nor did I have the faintest clue why I took this onto myself. The locals in Brahms hardly gave out enough information for me. I had only got a chance to interview a handful of people. One of the little bastards had mocked me saying that I was one of the dopes who missed the camping trip in **The Blair Witch Project. **I had nothing but time to myself on this here road. I thought fluently of my life. What this trip was going to do for us. Giving me and my wife an opportunity to start fresh. Maybe start a family by having a child. June had always wanted a little girl. I wanted a boy. I started grinning. We never could agree on anything. But I loved her. I remember when I first met her. I was lost at my college campus and she was giggling to herself on a bench. I noticed her laughing at my confusion and I took advantage of it. I had danced with her around the campus. Jerry Lewis would have even been envious of my comedic approach to her. I remember how she always visited my dorm room to read some of my stories. Back then, I only wrote about her. A story about a man meeting an angel. I called it **- Believably Winged. **

I had told her about and she absolutely loved it. I had written something I knew about and because of that I had written more often than I ever had. Signing my 95 page thick story and handing it to her. She still has the story, hidden away in her nightstand. Each time we would fight, we'd always take out the story and read it to each other. Holding her in my arms. Remembering was a blissful therapy to take my mind off the trip. Getting my first job offers to write newspaper articles at first. Then getting my big break by visiting a book company. I had shown the editor my work and he absolutely loved my imagination. The second story I had written was **Darkish Depression.** A story of a man trapped in hell on earth. My editor wanted me to switch my writing from Fantasy to darker horror thriller stories.

Then my memory did a flashback to were I didn't want it to go. I was 5 and my parents were inside watching my brother. It was a spring day. The warmest weather and the most sweet smelling winds. I never realized I couldn't swim. Standing over the pool, I don't know what came over me. I just dived in without thinking. I was at the bottom holding my breath. My eyes slowly opening underneath the water. I freaked out. Thinking I would never come back up. I struggled to swim to the top. My limbs started frailing for something to grab onto to rise me up. My own father had jumped into the water. I was so surprised, I swallowed a lungfull of water. He snatched me up and carried me out. My eyes felt like glass. I couldn't breath. He gave me mouth to mouth. I vomited the water back into the pool and I was hyperventilating. The most terrifying experience of my life. I never went to a public pool any more. too afraid too. 

"Oh, man. What's this?" I said annoyingly. The fog had started swirling around my car as I drove. I hardly saw anything except yellow dashed lines and black patches of road. I squinted furiously to see. "I must be in Silent hill." Stupid fog was blurring my car vision. I started feeling wheezy. I heard flapping. "What the fuck was that?!" I saw something rush past my window. I wondered if that was my imagination. I heard clunking on my hood. "Shit!" I looked up at my hood not paying attention to the road. The road was the least of my problems. I heard scrapping and scratching. The little tracker shouted the white noise in my ears. "Shut-up! Shut-up!! Shut-upppppp!" I pulled the thing from my pocket trying to tone the volume down. I heard the loud screeching growl when the Claw dug through my roof and reached for my neck. "Holy shit!" I reached for my gun and started shooting aimlessly at my roof. "Die Mutherfucker!" Blood was oozing from the enormous gash in my roof. The wind was howling around it. I then averted my gaze towards the road. "Jesus!" My car was headed right for the metal rail. I grabbed the wheel but it was too late. Everything happened in what seemed like seconds but everything viewed as sporadic patterns of slow motion and fast-paced. I heard the car's right side grinding with the rail. The sparks were flying inside the car. I strained to take control of the wheel. Without thinking, I winged the wheel to a hard left four circular motions worth. Bad move. It put the car in a tail spin. I saw flashes of the fog like a tornado. I slammed on the brakes as I saw the image of my wife in my head. The car stopped abruptly and my forehead slammed against the dashboard.

I opened my eyes slowly. There were tears in my eyes. My car was still humming. I cracked my neck back. Old sores come at the worst times. I slicked back my greasy black hair. "Ouch!" I started hissing with pain as I felt a slight scratch just above my left eyebrow. Just a small cut. I pulled out my handkerchief and held it up to my forehead to stop bleeding. I opened the car door and stepped out into the fog. I took a look down at my clothes. Filthy. My leather jacket was dripping with that thing's blood. I started wiping myself off. The damn car's **Door Ajar** thing was beeping. I kicked the door shut. The inside of my car was in worst shape than me. Blood dripping from the hole in my roof. I'd have to run one of my towels across the seats. I walked around to the other side of my car finding the worst. The right side of it was completely scratched and gouged of paint. Dark gray slivers of metal showing beneath the blue paint. "Damnit!" The hole on the roof was the last eyesore I had to witness. Claw marks all over the roof. "Well, now I have a convertible." I said jokingly trying to ease my pain. I had to pull myself together. I leaned up against what was left of my beautiful car. _What the hell was that thing?,_ I thought to myself. 

I had begun to do the dumbest thing of my life. I started walking down the road to where I had seen the creature. I clutched my gun in my hand and checked to see if I had used all the bullets. 5 bullets left. Then I heard the flapping. I aimed my gun into the fog. Then I heard my little tracker going off at my car. I was only 10 feet away from my car. I turned back to see the demon. It looked as if it had been injured badly. It's hollow yellow eyes glared at me. It howled with ferocity and lunged for me. I aimed my gun and fired. The explosive bullets pierced through the being and it fell to my feet. I kicked it's head repeatedly. By the time I was done, I had had a total adrenaline rush. Out of breath, I heard myself say as I was walking back to my car. "..What's you get for fucking up my ride, bitch!" 

I entered my car and drove off. Leaving the thing to die from bleeding to death. No, I didn't turn back. You'd think that after an episode like that, anyone would turn back. Not me! I wasn't going to let a few preliminaries get in my way.....


	6. Strange happenings on Bachman Rd

The winds were howling around the hole in my roof. I tried hard to pay no attention to it. I drove more slowly now. Probably doing 15 miles an hour. My gun shouldered and my window rolled down. Cautious was not my strong suit. I'd like to think of it as overly extended paranoia. I squinted hard to catch the sign up ahead.

****

Bachman Rd

I was certainly in silent hill. I could feel the uncomforting feeling setting in thicker than blood. I kept turning my head back and forth. Some strange ringing was going off in my head. "Wait a minute..." I said out loud. That ringing was not in my head. It was coming from my trunk. I slid out of my car and popped the trunk. My briefcase. I unlocked it and found, stuffed deep beneath my now bloody clothes, a cell phone. I clicked it open with curiosity.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, June."

"June!? What's the idea of packing a cell phone in with my stuff?"

"So that I could keep track of you."

"Keep track of me?! Now you are making it sound like I'm a convicted felon."

"Honey, I did this because I love you."

"Ok,ok. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm alright, seriously."

"Did you run into any trouble."

The image of the beast I encountered on the road flashed through my thoughts.

"No.....Just had a little car trouble."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. But I could sure use some Dayquil."

"Alright. Call me if you wanna talk. I love you."

"Yeah, honey. Love you too."

(beep)

I averted my gaze toward something that caught my eye. "I'll be a sonamabitch..." I whispered to myself. A big lump near a broken down fence. It was covered in leaves and such. That's when I noticed the wheels from under the pile. I brush away all the leaves and took a gaze at what I had uncovered. "Harry Mason's Jeep." I could almost imagine him veering off the road and over this fence. The poor dope. I sat in the driver seat feeling around. I opened the glove compartment and found a wrinkled up brochure....

As I walked to my car, I slipped the tiny map into my pocket. It might come in handy in case I got lost. I jumped in my car and continued on. I made a left. Then a right. I spotted a little Cafe. It looked so old. I climbed out of my car making my way to the cafe.

I had to break the glass door to get inside. Didn't seem like the wrong thing to do. The town seem deserted anyways. I stepped inside, my shoes crunching over the broken glass. I sat on one of the stools as if I was a customer. Completely deserted. I noticed that a huge window was completely shattered. Broken glass and dried blood were drawn out across the table in the back. The pinball machine had seemed broken. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt extremely tired. I staggered over to the comfortable table couches. I heard a faint ring that could've been the tracker or my cell. I just don't know. I collapsed against the seats and passed out into an endless coma.....

I threw my arms up stretching uncomfortably. My back ached unbelievably and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. When I did, I was shocked at what I saw. The stools were suddenly filled with people. Mostly looked like truckers. I stood up and looked nervously around. The glass door that had broken when I came in here was now totally fixed as if it never happened. The table all the way at the end seated a teenage couple. The table was cleaned and the huge window was sparkling sunshine throughout the cafe. "Dang it!" shouted someone to my right. A little boy was busy fiddling with the pinball machine. When did all this happen? I took a few unnoticeable steps to the stool. I sat down but fell to the floor. My body and went right through the stool! Was this some sick joke? Was I a ghost? 

I shot up and dusted myself off. I heard windows shattering behind me. Winged demons entered the place. It was a massacre. The teenage couple tried to head for the door but were attacked in a split second. They were torn to shreds in front of my eyes. Another of the winged creatures went for the truckers. Blood splattered against the wall. Body organs were being ripped from the carcass's of these people. I watched with tears in my eyes. The Howling creature snapped its gaze in my direction. Entrails were hanging from it's sinister grin. "No.." it came out of my mouth like a little mouse. "No..please...I have a wife that needs me." The creature would not listen, nor did he care. He charged at me full speed with jaws wide open. My body tingled as the creature went through my body as if I was a cloud. I turned around hearing screaming. The creature was attacking the little boy at the pinball machine. The creature gouged the little boy's eyes out and I couldn't bare to watch.

I woke up with a jolt. As if someone had dropped me from my spot. I looked around to see that the cafe was, in fact, deserted. Furniture frozen in time. Like nothing had happened. I brushed my hair back with my hands trying to get a grip on myself as I sobbed. I guess this is this town's way of getting back at me when I hadn't turned back. Was I dreaming? 

"You were out for a long while."

My whole body froze. I looked up to see the cop. That blonde haired cop that I had read about in the papers. "Cybil Bennett?" I asked blankly. Her image disappeared in front of my eyes. My whole body was shaking now. I couldn't control myself. I was as scared to stay here as I was to leave. The payphone next to me on the wall rung loudly. How could it be so? The sign that said **out of order** must have been taped to it for ages. I tore away he piece of paper and picked up the receiver. "H-hello?" I asked slowly and quietly. My spine became chilled down to my soul as I heard what sounded like a little girl giggling gleefully on the other end. It sounded creepily wicked somehow. "Hee hee hee. Wanna come out and plaaaaay?"

I threw the phone down on the floor and watched it bust into a million pieces. I pulled out my gun and rushed outside. I don't know why, But I started screaming....

"Where the fuck are you!......You little bitch!..........what?.......Afraid of me?!.....I don't care how many spook friends you dish out!......I got all the time in the world!.....Come out you whore!.....I'll put a bullet right through your fucking eyes!!!...Come out!!!"

I kept circling in place as I said those haunting words. Whipping my gaze down the abandoned streets. Sweat poured out from my forehead.

"Where are you?.....Hello?........Hellooooo?.......Hello!......"

My voice echoed off in the distance. I gave up and ran back to my car like a scared little girl. I placed my gun on the dashboard as I held my head in my hands. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What!!?" I shouted as I glared at the passenger seat. A little girl was sitting there. I opened my mouth in horror. Her eyes were blood red, her skin a pale blue aqua color. She held a maggot filled coloring book up to my face as she said: "That's you daddy."

"AAAAaaaahhhh!"

I grabbed my gun and shot furiously at my passenger seat. It was empty now. Cotton flying everywhere. Was that a ghost? I looked around awkwardly. I was losing my mind. I started the car and drove slowly into the fog. Maybe I would find something at the nearest gas station. _Aside from the haunting visions you just encountered? _my mind asked me sarcastically. I shoved the thought aside. I was on E and I needed some gas anyways. I drove into the foggy distance....praying.....praying for my sanity to stay with me......

[** A note from the Author:** How ya doin' so far, readers? Like it? I'm doing a lotta research on both games to make this story just right. I won't stop writing till I'm satisfied with the details and spooky happenings. I'm writing this to let you know that I wanted to make a true Sequel that would live up to the silent hill series. I'm doing this all for you devoted readers. Keep writing so that I could keep reading your stories. I promise to review as much as I can but I also need opinions from you guys. Speak up and tell me if you like my spin to the story. In the meantime, I'll keep writing. 

From **_Rage_** ]


	7. Punishment Walks

[ This chapter may be a little long but I had to detail it right. Otherwise this wouldn't be a story, it'd be a Blank.]

The street was shady and it began snowing. The fog still remained but that didn't mean that things were getting any better. I knew what lied ahead. No matter how many times I shoved it out of my mind. My head was poking out of my driver window and the sky turned a darkened gray. That meant that it was getting dark. My mind became a shivering muscle. If I feared the monsters now, what would it be like when it got darker? I kept the radio off because I wanted it that way. I wanted to be able to hear the demons approaching me. My car idled down the street like it couldn't go no further. I pulled slowly up to the gas pumps. Straight at pump number #4. I gazed toward the double doors of the gas station. It was dark inside. Chances are that no one was here. It wasn't a good thing or a bad thing. But everything could change within the blink of an eye. And that is what scared me the most. The unexpectable danger.

My hand hovered over the door handle of my car. I clicked the door open and set my feet upon the ground. I looked down at my shoes trying to hold on to my sanity. Funny, staring down at my shoes reminded me of how I first learned how to walk as a child. I slammed the door shut. I crossed slowly, with my gun drawn, towards the double doors. My arm reached out. I grasped the handle. It was colder than it was outside. I winged the door open and aimed my gun into the darkness. Couldn't see as I stepped in. The whole place was pitch black. I clicked my flashlight on. Nothing to write home about. Rows of bagged treats, frozen foods, coffee machines, counter with a register older than the place of business. Making my way to the counter, I looked over seeing complete emptiness. No one was here. I stuck my flashlight in my pocket and moved quietly to the row of bagged treats. I grabbed a family size bag of Diritos and a can of Pepsi. Not exactly what you would call a healthy diet. I piled my goodies on the counter. I thought for a quick moment. This wasn't no joyride I was on. I could just imagine the endless thieves who'd snatch what they could and rush out the door. I was no thief. I never stole anything in my life. I pulled out my wallet and flipped through the cash bills. "20 should cover it..." I pulled the wrinkly green bill out and set it upon the counter. I walked over to the register and felt around for the buttons to press for the gas pumps. I came across something slick and double barreled. It was a shotgun. "I could have some use for this..." I shined the light down and came across 4 switches. I clicked the fourth one and stood up. 

"What was that?" I lifted the shotgun.

I heard a crunching sound. I walked over to the frozen food section. Came up right to the glass. Hardly could see through it. I wiped furiously to see. A corpse's face slammed up against the glass. I screamed hysterically as I fell back. The man behind the glass was bald headed, with a red uniform on, his eyes were blood shot and crystals were covering his face. The door creaked open and the corpse fell to the ground. His head cracked against the floor and blood oozed out of his open skull like a spilt cherry slushe. I felt in no mood to see this. It was just too disturbing.

I jumped out of my shocked state and grabbed the bagged treats and Pepsi I had left on the counter. I rushed out the door in a hurry to get going. It had gotten darker out and I was fearing this town by the minute. I took the pump and wedged the smelly thing into my gas tank. Waiting for something to happen. It could lead to more worse things.....

------------------------------------------------------------

A man busted out of **The Balkan Church** doors. His clothes were mere confettis as he tried to regain his balance. His face was young and his blonde hair was matted to his head. He looked behind him at the church doors. He smiled at them as they closed arubtly. He laughed heartily thankful to be alive. His smile disappeared under grief as he heard the church bells ring loudly. He returned his horrified look at the doors. He rushed up to them and placed his ear upon their cold presence. He heard a low moan and paced footsteps. (Thump!.....Thump!....Thump!) The thing was nearing the huge doors of the church from the inside. The man was getting scareder now. He furiously grabbed at his pants and unbuckled his belt. He whipped the belt away from his pants and tied it to the churches door handles. He tied it tight. So tight that his hands were bleeding from pulling the belt so tight. He fastened the buckle and waited. The doors clunked. The beast behind them banged furiously on the other side. The man slowly backed away from the doors. He knew the belt wouldn't hold for long. The banging had subsided. All was quiet and calm. A huge metallic rusted sword pierced through the door crease and started to furiously sawing the belt. The man knew what this had meant and was ashamed of his fate. He rushed off down the street screaming in hopes to find someone to help him....

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Price toll and the Gallon toll were ringing in unison.

(*Ding...........Ding.............Ding............Ding.................Ding!)

Jack pulled the pump on the final ding. He placed it back and readied to enter his car. But he heard something. The sound was coming from inside his car somewhere.

I looked inside the hole leading downward into my gas tank. I heard a funny gurgling of some sort. I looked long and hard with my right eye. A sudden gurgling grew louder. Something headed toward my eye at fast speed. The liquid blasted me in the face. This threw me back onto the cold ground. The liquid felt sticky and uncomfortably warm against my face. I was covered in it. I sat upright and pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket. I couldn't see. _My own car had blinded me! What is up with this place!_ I thought to myself as I rubbed furiously at my stained face. I looked down at the handkerchief and saw that the liquid was not gas. It was blood. Dark...red....blood. My mind swirled with anger and fear. My senses dulled as I pulled myself up. I slammed the cap shut. I gazed at the remaining pumps. They all came to life in front of me. Their hoses curling around as if they were snakes. Spraying blood from their holes. This gas station was possessed! I dove into my car and locked the door. The blood sprayed over my car like hard Satanic Rain. It oozed through the hole in the roof. I stabbed the car with my key and turned it. The car roared to life. I used the windshield wipers and sped off. I looked in the rear view mirror back at the blood shooting pumps....

------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde haired man saw something off in the distance. Two burning white eyes. Wait! Not eyes! They were Headlights to a car. He stood in the middle of the road waving his arms in panic. Hoping to see his chariot ride out of here. The fog swirled around the car and revealed itself. The man had seen blood covering the car. It looked as if it just escaped hell. And the driver was looking behind his back.....

-------------------------------------------------------------

I kept looking in back of me to make sure I was as far away from that place as I possibly could. I sighed with a sigh of relief as I turned around. My reflexes all entered slow motion as I seen a figure in the middle of the road! "Stoooooopppppp!" the figure screamed with arms up. "Jesus!" I screamed as I slammed on the brakes. The blond-haired man dived out of the way. My cars wheels screeched to an ear shattering stop. Smoke rose from my tire tracks. My head banged against the wheel. It hurt like hell and I was developing a migraine fast. I looked up and seen a body laying across the road. _Oh my god! Had I hit him? _

No. The body had risen from the ground. He shaked for a moment not knowing how close he was to getting killed. He then remembered his getaway and rushed towards my car. He banged against the passenger window. "Please!....wake up!.. Let me in! You gotta get me outta here!" I stared blankly at his frightened face. I leaned over the seat to get a better look at him. He looked to be about 23. His face was pointed and his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. He had seen my face covered by blood. He opened his eyes in horror at me. "It's open." I whispered to him.

He jumped in the car and slammed the door shut.

"You have to get me outta here! This thing's chasing me!"

I'm not saying that I didn't want to believe him, But he was the only other person I had seen alive in this god forsaken town.

"Wait! Who's chasing you?"

"There's no time to explain! We're both gonna get killed!"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Dan! Now get me outta here!"

"How in the hell did you come to this town!?"

"I just--"

We were both cut off from Our arguing. We had both seen The huge church doors fly past the windshield as if they were thrown by God himself. They crashed up against one of the buildings and crumbled to the ground. There, standing where the church doors were once hinged, was a dark autumn character. My mouth dropped and my face perspired with sweat. In it's right arm carried a huge metallic rusted sword. It was more than half as tall as the creature himself. The creature stood proudly. Mist covering the ground. The darkness grew darker. The darkness was too dark for me to handle. I quickly shut off my flashlight and clicked off my headlights. The creature's head came into view. A huge pyramid dwelled on it's shoulders. He looked around eerily looking for his target which I could only assume was Dan.

"What.....the fuck.....is that?" I whispered.

Dan said nothing. I simply stared at the creature in disbelief. _Was this another hallucination? _The creature lept off the steps and landed into the road. His huge sword scraping against the road. I knew of only one thing to do. I shifted the car into drive and floored it. The creature looked around curiously. Not knowing where the attack was coming from. It was too dark to see my car and that was exactly the way I wanted it. Before I could prepare my self, The creature crashed against my hood. Black liquid splashed up against my windshield. The creature shrieked in surprise and rolled across the roof of my car fastly. The huge sword spiraled off into the dark. My car zoomed down the road. The creature fell hard on the ground.

I parked my car in a nearby parking lot. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Dan's face.

"Now you better listen, and listen good," I had said. "I don't know what the fuck is going on in this town and I don't wanna know! All I wanna know is if you are real or not!"

Dan looked at me confused. Then he looked down at himself. "How could I not be real?"

"I don't know. But my gun could go off quick. I won't even blink twice. Hallucination or not!"

He stared at me in disbelief. I half-cocked the gun.

"Hallucination or not!" I repeated.

"Listen, man. I don't know whats going on. But I know that you've been through just as much hell as I have be--"

"Try Worse, buddy!"

"I know your afraid like I am. I can help you fight these things. Maybe find a way out of here."

"Making a deal, are we?"

"Yeah. If you want to call it that."

"You have no Idea what it's like. I-I've seen things that defied descriptions. So far, My car had a run in with some sort of flying demon. I saw a massacre at a cafe. It didn't even happen! I've seen a little girl with black hair. The damn ghost is playing with me! I've seen a gas station shooting blood. Believe me. You wouldn't want to see the things I've seen! I've had no sleep and my nerves are like electricity! You better start explaining yourself fast!"

"Okay. Just take it easy. I came to this town because......I don't know why."

"Bullshit! There is a reason you came to this hellhole! I wanna hear it!"

"I seriously don't know why I came here."

"I want a reason! Say it. Say it!"

"I grew up here as a kid."

"What's your full name?"

"Danny Rocca"

"How did you get here?"

"My father passed away seven years ago. Died in a car accident. I received a letter saying that my father was still alive. The letter...."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

I snatched it out of his hands.

"I'll take that!"

I kept he gun pointed at him as I read out loud.

Dan,

I have located the whereabouts of your father. He raised you in a town called Silent Hill. I heard of his accident and was very devastated. But I found out a couple months ago that your father is very much alive. His features are deformed though, I'm sorry to say. I need to meet with you urgently. Please come to the church. This is very important.

Signed,

Dahlia Giellspie

"Dahlia is dead my friend. I read about her death long ago. I think some certain things tricked you into coming here."

I moved the gun away from his face. 

Dan spoke softly. "I went to the church only to find it empty. I found a book on a pedestal and took it. Their was a note inside it. That's when the thing came after me."

I pulled some covers from the backseat and put them over me. I handed Dan a cover.

I said gruffly. "We'll sleep now so we can start fresh tomorrow. one more thing, What did the note say?"

Dan looked me straight in the eye as he said: "The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh."


	8. What did Curiousity do to the Cat?

My eyes slowly widened. I sat up slowly from the backseat. My gun was digging into my hip. I'd seen Dan still asleep in the front seat. I decided that almost risking my life and limb was ridiculous. Anyone could've just packed up and gone home. Yeah, That's right. Screaming home to mommy. But that was always the cowards way out. I need this research. I need this new book. I wanna take my wife out of that crummy house and into a mansion. My wife deserves at least that much. But what good is a mansion if the husband died. I'd probably die. I wasn't invincible. I didn't have special powers or any crap like that. I clumsily fell scared to this town. My left side and right side of my brain were arguing back and forth like this. But the real fight breaker that cleared my mind was my curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat.

But that's only a cat.

I'm a man.

So screw that cat.

I slipped my leather jacket on. I'd been using it as a blanket for when I was sleeping. If you could call it sleeping. I was surprised I even closed my fearful eyes. I kept on hearing scratching against my car. It sounded like giggling and tiny but lethal knives. Children of the dead is what I'd call them. Just thinking about it made me shiver uncontrollably. I hopped in the driver's seat. I was about to start the car. But my mind kept repeating: _Was it all worth it?_

I glanced over at Dan. He was still sleeping. I wanted to wake him up. Tell him that it was morning now and that we were safe.....for the time being. But I'd thought he would figure it out. I stared at his blonde hair. He must've died his hair because I'd seen the black roots at the top of his hair. He also had a 5 o'clock shadow that was equally black stubbed. I placed my hand on the rear view mirror. Looking at my scared features. I slicked back my greasy black hair and started the car. It gave that same delightful roar and we drove off.

As I drove around. I drove around slowly. Dan was still asleep. I'd seen through the window. It was hell on earth. Creatures walking the sidewalks. Slouching as they moved. They had looked like hell's guards. Looking for customers to come down hither. Deep down into the darkness. One was a sickly brown, its arms and head molded together at the top of its upper body. It shined and retched flys and vomit. If I ever experienced a nightmare, this would be it. A town full of dead. I realized that we must leave this part of town. I'd make for **The Bridge**. 

I pulled up to the bridge. Stopping at the Guard tower. This is the test that I was not ready for. I had heard about this bridge once before. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Marlboro cigarette. Whipped out my lighter and lit the Cancer stick. Smoking was the least of my problems. Who would think of health at a desperate time such as this. I dragged a long puff and blew it before me. The smoke slid across the windshield and floated around until it dispersed. Funny how smoke makes hypnotic patterns. Like ghosts trapped between a piece of paper and a filter waiting to be released.

I was afraid to cross this thing. The story went like any other urban legend style telling. The guard who resided at the tower had heard or seen something outta shape at the point of the bridge where it dissects. He took a death walk towards that dangerous point. Shining his flashlight around. Looking for the unfindable terror. The bridge rose up and he fell in the gap. His flashlight fell down to the watery descent below but the guard was not as lucky. He was even worse. His arms were each on the sides of the bridge. He strained to pull himself up. The bridge whirred a ghostly mechanical screech and closed for no utter reason....with the guard still stuck between. Sliced him right in half. right at the waistline. 4,000 tons of hard metal can do that kinda damage. The worst kinda damage. If it was me, I'd rather fall to the water. It'd be less gruesome. But I guess you really never think of that when you're greeting death with a weak response time. 

I made the symbol of the cross against my shoulders. God help me. May god have mercy on his soul...and mine. It was then that I felt a coolness that didn't belong. Call it a bewitching feeling, but I just don't know. My soul turned ice cold. What was Dan doing? He looked at me with those brown eyes and they became a fierce Red. As if he was possessed? He stared an accusing stare at me and silently he sang....an Erie tune that scared me down to my last drop of blood.....

"Lon-den bridge is fal-ling down.....fal-ling down....fal-ling down.....Lon-den bridge is fal-ling down.....My.....Fair....la-dy....."

A tear curved its way over my cheek. My hands were shaking and my cigarette was of no use to me. Dan's eyes returned a brown color and gazed at me as if he was confused. He looked at me with those curious eyes. "Wa-what just happened?" I didn't know how to answer him. What was I suppose to say? It was then that I heard it. I knew that sound to well. It was blaring in the fog like a ghost in pain. It blared three times, four times, five, six. It was the sound of a ship's foghorn. My mouth dropped open as I flinged my cigarette out the window. "The Old ship....I...I...T-think it came back." I squinted through the mist. There it was. Heading straight for the bridge. It was a disgusting green mixed with a brownish color. It looked centuries old and I knew as well as Dan that it was a ghost ship. All the crewmen were the walking dead. Parts of them missing. One missing an arm, another missing some skin around his ribcage where all his internal organs were exposed, another was missing his head. They were all gazing at my car. Oh no. "Shit" I think they thought I was the enemy. They gathered near their seaweed covered cannons.

Dan: "Oh shit! They're going to fire at us!"

Jack: "Shut-up! It's not possible! This could just be another Hallucination, that's all."

We had both seen a puff of smoke and a glow set off by the cannon. A loud whistle was heard and it just became louder. The pitch black cannon ball flew toward us at alarming speed. We both screamed out in horror. The cannon ball clunked against the street and cracked it. A jolt of sparks whooshed up in our view. A large ditch imprint with the cannon ball buried in it was ten feet away from our car. They had missed. The smoke from the impact cleared and we both shaked like crazy. Lucky to be alive. 

Dan: "Hey, they missed."

Jack: "Yeah, (looking at the ship with a worried look) but that doesn't mean that they ain't reloading."

I threw the car in reverse. I sped backwards. I heard an enormous boom and another cannon ball crashed against the spot where we were once parked. I kept on driving backwards. Dan looked behind too.

Dan: "Stop!"

I screeched my tires to a burning-rubber stop. Now I know why he said stop. The pyramid headed beast was at least 30 feet behind us.

Jack: "I thought I killed that thing!"

Dan: "Yeah? Well quit thinking cause it ain't helping a bit!"

Jack: (Looking back and forth) "We're trapped from both ends!"

Dan: "No shit, Sherlock!"

Another cannon boomed a foot in front of us.

Dan: "What the fuck are we gonna do?!"

Jack: "I dunno!"

Anyone else would say that we were fucked and screwed from both ends. But I just could imagine what the Readers would think of if they were reading my life story. They would all say: _Go for it!_ My mind was never so cleared. My adrenaline pumped, my nostrils flared, my muscles tightened until they ached, I breathed heavily and grunted hard. _Go!,Go!,Go!,Go!,Go! _ They had always spoon-fed to me since I was a little kid that Curiosity killed the cat....

I held my foot on the brake and jammed my foot on the gas pedal. Ready to throw it in reverse....

3 more cannon balls crashed along side us in a raining pattern....

I looked behind my back with my arm thrown over my seat....

Rage was in my eyes.....

"Screw the Cat!" I whispered.

I released my foot from the brake. The beast was readying to spear my car. I jammed the speed another couple of notches. My bumper crashed up against the Walking Punishment. It screeched in pain as I switched gears quickly and spun the whirling tire against it's torso. June would have been proud. I shifted it into drive and sped for the bridge! Fear was not an option. We were so close to the bridge yet so far away. The bridge was raising itself up for the ghost ship. I needed more speed! I jacked it up to 90 miles an hour! The cannon balls clunked the street taking chunks out of it. I swerved recklessly to keep from getting hit. Who knows how many cannon balls they shot at us. Dan was scared out of his wits!

The bridge rose to a 50 degree angle.

Dan: "We're not gonna make it!"

I jacked it up to 98 miles per hour.

Jack: "We..._are_...fucking..making...it!"

The sparks rose around us like a ring of fire. My car clunked up against the incline. I screeched it all the way up. "Whoooooooo-hooooooo!" I screamed with excitement. Dan was screaming with fear. The ship was in between the huge gap. The mass was in view with a dead crewman readying a cannon aiming right for us. My tires were burning like there was no tomorrow. My back felt tons of pressure. My car flew off the edge. It flew straight over. We were both screaming. My hood crashed the mass in half. The skeleton's body was clunked up against my hood stuck in the windshield wipers. I smiled proudly. We grazed the edge of the other half of the bridge and zoomed down its angle. When I met the road, I screeched to a stop which put the car in a spin. 

I was breathing hard. The skeleton was still stuck to my hood. Me and Dan slowly exited the car. I was laughing like a maniac. Dan pointed a angry finger at me as he said...."I'm driving."

[ **Author's Note:** This is my favorite chapter also. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should write more because I am really enjoying this. ]


	9. Falling Away From Me

"Sure you don't wanna smoke?"

I held my pack in front of Dan's nose. He was in the driver seat and I was in the passenger seat. I was still sorta chuckling under my breath about what we had just done. Dan declined with a shake of his head. He must've been one of those health freaks. "Well, then how about a drink?" I pulled my suitcase out from the backseat and opened it. I pulled out a health drink and threw the case back in the backseat. I read the inscription on the bottle out loud. "...Packed full of Protein, Ginseng, and a touch of..." Dan swiped the drink outta my hands. "I don't need to know whats in it," He declared nervously as he unscrewed the cap. "At this point I'd drink lighter fluid on a 5 dollar dare."

I guess he was still pretty shooken up. We left the skeleton on the hood. Neither of us would dare take it off. I guess that everyone has their weak points. We wouldn't talk to each other for a while. We were contemplating what we were going to do now that we were in the other side of the map. I whipped it out real quick. This part of town consisted of a **Police station**, **Hospital**, **Antique shop**, and a slew of certain malls in the area. Everything was silent except for the occasional gulp from Dan's mouth as he practically inhaled the health drink. I'd figure that we'd make for the police station first. Track down any leads. Hey, I liked the sound of that. But something still plagued my mind. Everyone drawn to this town was drawn from some unknown force. Harry Mason's daughter begged him to take a vacation to this unheavenly place. He hadn't even known of Cheryl's past. Born in Silent hill. Wanting to go back. Sooner or later, everyone starts to retrace their roots. Cybil Bennett had gotten called to this town from an unknown phone call. James Sunderland came to this town an account of a letter. A letter from his dead wife. The dead don't write...or do they? A letter calling to him to come on the opposite side of town. They say that this town you never get lost in. The whole town resides around The lake. That's exactly where James is now, at the bottom of that lake, or so I've heard. He had lost his way, not geographically, he had lost his way personally. Death by drowning. Just the thought made me uncomfortably numb. Just imagine all that salty water. Covering every pore, blocking every orphism, seeping into the skin. According to certain morgue experts, the Body of James Sunderland would probably be huskier by now. The body only contains a certain amount of water. The body would've soaked all that up to the point where the skin was damp, soggy, fragile, and wrinkly. The body's pores tighten up from the overexposure of moisture. I could just imagine his bloated body still clutching onto the steering wheel, as if to never let go....

Then, of course, there was me and Dan. Dan became a high-strung person now that he's seen all of this. He came here because of a letter. But this letter was from someone who has long since been dead. I read about it at our local newspaper. They found her body on the top of a building in another part of town. It was Burnt beyond recognition. The article explained how all the townspeople believed her to be crazy. Dahlia Gillespie: A Ritualistic Witch who poked her nose into dark unexpected places. Lately she would visit Balkan Church. Some books and certain religious items were stolen and have not been recovered since. Then it went into a long explanation on how she had lost her daughter when their farm house was burned. Burnt alive. The daughter and mother shared fates. Below, at the buildings base, were the smashed carcass's of One Doctor Kaufmanns and Nurse Lisa Garland. Doctor Kaufmann, a well-known doctor responsible for the new antibiotics of certain degree burns of the body, died on impact. He was Savior at the time of his medical life. He had his face plastered all over **_The Medical Journal_**. I had remembered reading about him before I even knew that a town named Silent hill existed. But he had gotten in trouble with the law here and there. Trafficking drugs from the area. His case was dismissed on lack of evidence. Lisa Garland's corpse was a highly unusual case. Even to the top scientists sent in from Washington. They had examined her body thoroughly. I had seen the autopsy on the discovery channel. Her body was totally pulverized. Her skin was a disgusting greenish pale. (All that beauty gone to waste.) They censored out the private parts but they still showed extensively that the corpse had long been bleeding out of every orphism. They opened her up and found the most baffling discoveries that all lead to dead ends. According to the blood, tissue, and hair samples, the Body had _been_ dead for quite some time. It didn't explain much. So why was Lisa Garland's corps's arms clutched around Kaufmanns's body. No one was reported moving the body. Large doses of a white drug was in her blood. They had never seen a drug quite like it. I thought I had seen the body move while they were doing the operation but then dismissed it as a figment of my wild imagination. A couple Eye witnesses reported seeing glowing pink lightening bolts shooting upward off the top of the building. Stuff like that is unheard of.

Then there's me. I've tracked the happenings of silent hill since before I could remember. The town disturbed me. I presented all this information I had collected and presented it to my Editor. He was awestruck and declared that I must write a novel. He said that I should drive down there myself to aquire more research. The more the better. At first I was excited, but then I argued with him in his own office that I didn't need to visit that town. The husky editor waved a check in my face for a bonus. He patted me on the back as he said. "You don't really believe in this spooky stuff, do you?" In a way, I had damned myself. Coming to this town was a mistake from the beginning. But I needed the money. I had gotten myself into this. Sure, I had regrets but very few. In a weird way, I had noticed that I had the same initials as the second visitor to this town did....

****

J. S.

****

James **S**underland.

****

Jack **S**haye.

Quite the coincidence. If this were a movie, they'd probably call this moment a Trilogy Deja Vu. But all life was not happy endings. I didn't know what was going to happen.

I reviewed the map carefully. I took out my red marker and marked all the places we visited so far. Let's see.....There was.....**The broken down fence where I found Harry's Jeep, The Cafe, The Gas Station, The Balkan Church, and the Bridge**.

Funny, I never thought of going to **Midwench Elementary school**. I wonder why. Harry had been there, I remember him saying it on the news. But jack hadn't. He was on the other side of town. Maybe there was a connection somewhere. I took a long hard gaze at Dan. He threw the bottle outside the car window. 

Dan: (Looking at Jack) "What?"

Jack: "Tell me something, Danny-boy. Where did you go to grade school?"

Dan: (Puzzled expression but then realizing where this is leading) 

Both say: "Midwench Elementary school."

Jack: "Quite the coincidence..."

I then remembered about how Dan said something about retrieving a book from the church.

Jack: "Dan, do you still have that book?"

Dan: "Um, yeah. (Pulling it from his large pants pocket) I didn't get a chance to read it cause I was running from that creature with the sword."

I examined the book carefully. It had a green cover. The title was called: **Forsaken** I opened the book and a note fell in my lap. The same little note that Dan was talking about. I read out loud. The words were written in red. Might've been marker, might've been blood, I just don't know.

"The Fear of Blood tends to create Fear for the Flesh."

The First page was a monagera of letters that made no sense. Must've been written in Latin or something. They looked like jagged backward text to me. This scripted Latin went on for a good seven pages. The next pages were written by hand. It was hard to make out the person's handwriting. Something about a Prophecy. The next page shown a bunch of text with **The Mark of Samuel** dead in the center of the page. I began reading. It sounded like a journal entry of some sort. Long ago. It read of a house full of flames, the nightmare repeating, a daughter lost..... Must be the writings of Dahlia. I went a few pages ahead. It read of an Herbal plant grown at the base of a hill. White Claudia? What the hell is that? It cascaded off into long explanations of the soul. "...Souls of the condemned find virtue in reincarnation.....Souls that are half formed...Separate....find different flesh...Must be drawn together....order for the complete soul to live on forever.....to rule the land of once holy grounds....leading lost souls...." It was allot of philosophical jazz about separate bodies, new lives, connecting both parts of a torn soul or something like that. The next page talked about Angels and their purpose. Guardians, healers, forgivers. And the Forsaken. Guardians were the guards who protected the living. Healers were ones who took the form of people. They who perform ritualistic miracles at will when needed. Forgivers were ones who were both living and spiritual. Mourning for another one's loss.

It went on about two separate noblemen. One who has written of the living,dead, and the darkness. It explained that the human was an old soul. It said on how this nobleman was not sure of his purpose. The other was a young man who had lost and despair over the tragedy of his one who was born from him. It became clearer now. The book was talking about Us! Me and Dan! We were and are the Forsaken angels! Our lives were on yellow dusted pages. I looked around in disbelief. We were the key-carriers. We were connected by fate and were sent from it for a purpose. I flipped the next few pages. It was written in a text that was unreadable typed. I read aloud. " Llaf ssenkrad eht tel. Dlrow rednu eht ot htrib evig. Dniheb morf neddih dnuorgkcab eurt eht wohs dna." It made no utter sense whatsoever. 

Then it blared. A siren that I had never heard before. My ears hurt as I heard the unearthly sound.

Dan: "What's going on?!"

We both held our ears tightly. The ground started to shake uncontrollably. But I thought hard to myself. This town never had an earthquake in the history of it. Why one now? 

I gazed toward my window. The road that we were parked on slowly faded away to a rusted grating. Dan looked up at the sky. The moon covered the sun in some weird way of an eclipse. Nothing was shining. Everything became darker than death with a blindfold. The skeleton on the hood of the car disappeared in front of our eyes. 

We yelled out in horror. We couldn't see anything. The siren was still blaring from all around us. 

Dan: "What have you done?"

Jack: "When did this happen?"

Dan: "Jack, are you still in the car?"

Jack: "Are you kidding, Where did you think I was? Strolling down Hell street?"

Dan: "I'm scared. (Sobbing) I should've never came to this hellhole."

Jack: "Stop crying, you baby!"

(Smack!)

Dan: "What was that for?"

Jack: "You're losing it,man. Don't think for a second that you're going to snap now."

Dan: "I can't see."

Jack: "Well, niether can I."

(Click, click, click)

Dan: "What's t-that!?"

Jack: "My flashlights not working."

Dan: "Next time warn me of anymore sounds."

Jack: "Hold on, My lighter still has fluid."

(Chink, chink,chink, chink)

Dan: "Would you stop that?! It's making me nervous."

Jack: "Hold On, I'll get it."

(Chink, chink.)

Dan: "It's cold in here."

I clicked the lighter a final time. The flame glowed in between us. I handed it to him as I held the book up to him.

Jack: (Pointing at the book) "All I did was read this one passage."

Dan looked at the words. They made no sense to him either. 

Dan: "It must be a spell in a code or something..."

He read the last word, if you could call it a word, backwards. "L- L- E -F. F-E-L-L. Fell."

He pronounced that he had an idea. He handed me the lighter and snatched the book from my hands. He quickly held up the book to the rear view mirror and read silently. His eyes widened with every word he spoke from the reflection.

"let the darkness falL. give birth to the underworlD. and show the true background hidden from behinD."

We heard low level growling all around us. Thousands of screeching creatures. Some winged, some with huge bulky strong arms, others with flesh rotting off. They surrounded the car. The glow from the lighter slowly subsided. Dan started whispering to me in fright.

Dan: "Th-he darkn-ess must've consumed the whole town."

Jack: "Don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

The glow from the lighter flickered away. We left in darkness. Listening to the howls of the screeching demons. They were ready to feast.


End file.
